Emerald Quest
by Shadow8
Summary: After the Death Egg Saga, Sonic and the others are working hard to rebuild thier lives. Knuckles, still reeling from the destruction of the Floating Island has a vision one night that will help him bring back the Island. In the process,however, he meets


EMERALD QUEST

Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters and indica are © Sega/Sonic Team

Packbell is © David Pistone

Spike is © Chris Caffee

Deep in the secret confines of Haven, all the Brotherhood of the Guardians sat in conference, debating on exactly how to react to the recent events with the Death Egg. It had been little more than a month, and Mobotropolis was steadily being rebuilt, with no problems. Packbell and his entire empire were assumed dead. The entire Brotherhood, consisting of: Thunderhawk, the monitor of the country of Downunda. This purple echidna is the loudmouth complainer of the group. Always ready to put his opinion in when nobody wants it, he's always either getting into an argument with Locke or Spectre. Sabre, the son of the mystic Athair, Sabre often takes the role of "leader" though he is not. Sabre is the brains of the group and often the peacemaker as well. He is also usually the best in problem solving as well. Locke is the son of Sabre and the youngest of The Brotherhood. Locke is the "mistake" guy. Quiet, observant, and always behind a computer screen to monitor his son Knuckles, Locke is not only the mechanics whiz, but he is also the first to defend Knuckles no matter what the situation, even going so far as to warn him about the coming "danger." Thunderhawk is the complainer, Sojourner is the whiner. The father of Thunderhawk, Sojourner doesn't have much going for him and seems to be the guy that would always prefer "the easy way out" rather than all the other hoopla the rest of the Brotherhood goes through. The last member is Spectre, the wild card of the Brotherhood. Dark and ruthless, he is always trailed by a cloud of smoke, his fur is jet black and his eyes are blood red and his head is covered with a robotic visor... 

"We must find some way for Knuckles to get the Floating Island back!" Locke yelled.

"I agree with him! This is big enough for us to intervene!" Sabre backed him up.

"Can't we just live with it?" Sojourner asked.

"NO! This is our entire history," Locke objected.

"Silence!" Sabre cried. 

"Locke, go to Knuckles. Tell him that he still has one last card up his sleeve-the Master Emerald shards. Coupled with the Chaos Emeralds, he should be able to use the power to bring back the Island."

"Yes, father."

"Let the Ancient Walkers handle it!" Sojourner snapped.

***

It was a peaceful day in "New Mobotropolis," as it was beginning to be called, though it technically was just three buildings so far. Knuckles sat on the ground outside the city, watching Sonic and the others working to rebuild their lives. It was easy for them to rebuild, not so for him. The entire island was gone and he hated it. It had been a month since they had destroyed the Death Egg, and he still had not managed to get over the pain of losing the Floating Island. He sat there, feeling sorry for himself, when suddenly, a flash shone before him.

"Knuckles…" the voice called.

"Father?" he recognized it immediately.

"Yes, Knuckles."

"Father, I failed."

"No you have not. There is still hope."

"Hope? How?"

"Go to the Mystic Ruins. Wait there by the old temple and you shall see the light."

"But father, how?"

"Just do it, my son."

"Wait! Father, come back!"

"Go to the ancient temple ruins." He repeated as he faded out.

***

Deep in the shadows of the Black Forest, the clandestine meeting was being held. The Dark Legion had been summoned by Kommissar, Kragok's sister, to the secret meeting. Spike stood impatiently as he waited for the "surprise." Kommissar walked in front of them all and announced loudly.

"Our new master, the great Enerjak."

Enerjak walked up to where Kommissar was standing and faced the Legionnaires. He looked as he always had, with his red dreadlocks, and blue and gold armor. He stood before their wondering eyes. The same question was on all their minds-how did he survive the lava? Knuckles had punched him and he fell into the volcanic lava pit, but here he was, unharmed. Enerjak could sense their queries and spoke up immediately to answer them.

"I know what you are thinking," he began, "how is it possible that I am here now when Knuckles dropped me into the molten pit. It was by my power and will that I survived. I felt the hot liquid on me, but I managed to save myself using the power of the Chaos Emeralds that I possess. I do not have the power of 11 Chaos Emeralds in me for nothing. I now stand here, ready to command you and lead you to victory over the Floating Island."

"There is no more Floating Island," one Legionnaire spoke up.

"What?"

"It was destroyed."

"How?"

"By the Death Egg, Packbell's weapon."

"Who is this Packbell?"

"Robotnik's successor. He created the Death Egg and destroyed the Floating Island."

"Where is this Death Egg?"

"It's been destroyed," Spike volunteered.

"Destroyed?"

"By the Mobian Empire. Lead by-"

"Sonic Hedgehog-Acorn!"

"And Knuckles the Echidna."

"Knuckles! He and Julie-Su are still causing trouble."

"Julie-Su is dead as well."

"How did that happen?"

"I am afraid it is my fault," Spike replied.

"How?"

"Before I discovered the Dark Legion, I was an assassin. Packbell hired me to kill all Mobians that could oppose him. I missed Knuckles and the Chaotix, but got her. That is why he has a vendetta against me. That and the fact that I was Packbell's third-in-command."

"There goes one plan."

"He has another girlfreind," Spike shot back.

"Already?"

"A spy he had met before-Rouge the Bat."

"I see…"

Enerjak walked through the crowd. 

"Welcome home," Kommissar said.

He looked back at her glaringly.

"We must find out any new information about Knuckles. If the Island is destroyed, the Brotherhood and possible the Ancient Walkers may contact him. This will be my chance for revenge," he hissed.

***

Knuckles stood by the ancient temple. He had been here for three hours, and it was night now. He sat on the ruined steps and waited. Suddenly, a bright light shone in the clouds above him. Another echidna came out from the light.

"Greetings, my grandson," he spoke.

"Who are you?" Knuckles asked.

"I am Athair, your great-grandfather. I bring you a message from the Ancient Walkers. The Floating Island is not dead. There is hope."

"What kind of hope?"

"Your heart shall lead you to the answer. Follow your heart. Farewell, my grandson. We shall meet again."

Knuckles thought hard about what Athair said. Follow my heart, he thought. He walked back to New Mobotropolis, deep in thought.

***

Knuckles slept like a log that night, in a deep dreaming sleep. He was having an odd dream:nostalgic about his search for the pieces of the Master Emerald. He also remembered his search for the Chaos Emeralds when fighting Chaos and when he had fought Mecha Sonic. He popped up in bed in a cold sweat.

"That's it!" he yelled, waking everyone in the rooms around him.

Sonic, Sally, and Rouge ran into his room.

"What is it?" Rouge asked.

"I know how to bring the Floating Island back! The Master Emerald pieces! They should be scattered. I never thought of that. It can never be destroyed, only smashed. It's still out there. Rouge, do you still have your treasure radar?"

"Yes."

"Good. I need your help. We start tomorrow!"

"You bet!"

***

Enerjak sat watching Knuckles's planning. Search for the Master Emeralds will he?, he thought. I'll show him. Spike and I may just have to go on our own little emerald hunt…

***

Packbell paced in his ship, the only one left of his vast armada. This one had managed to survive by escaping as the Mobians arrived. Out of his 5 billion forces, he was down to 150,000. Molotov was dead and Spike was unaccounted for. His mind reeled as he tried to think of someway to forge a comeback. He ordered his top advisers to help him come up with a plan or die. Several had already for screwing up the Death Egg battle. He had lost and lost hard. 

***

Knuckles and Rouge set off on their expedition at 9 the next morning. 

"Got your radar?" Knuckles asked her.

"Got it. Got the map?"

"Sure thing. Here-you search this area. I'll take the Northern areas." he replied.

"Sure thing. We'll meet tomorrow at Andonia at 7 PM?"

"Good idea. Until tomorrow."

***

Knuckles felt his inner radar beeping as he neared the edges of the Great Forest, and he followed his hunch. He looked behind a large log. A piece of the Master Emerald! 

"Got one," he said to himself.

***

Spike and Enerjak were on a quest for Emeralds as well. Enerjak volunteered to take the Northern areas, and Spike followed Rouge's routes. Enerjak walked through the great forest, constantly on the lookout for Knuckles or some Mobian that might be a problem to him.As he walked, something caught his eye. A shimmer behind a large tree. He glided over and looked behind the redwood. _Well, hello there, _he thought to himself. He grabbed the piece of the Emerald and walked on further. _Score one for me,_ he muttered.

***

Packbell strolled through the Forest, following the strong surges of energy that his sensors were picking up. His top advisors had informed him that they were Master Emerald pieces. As he looked over the information about the Emeralds, his mind ignited like a light bulb. The Emeralds were key to a comeback. He had merged with a Chaos Emerald before, so he could only imagine if he had seven AND the Master Emerald. He could destroy the whole planet with that power. The Emeralds would be the catalyst he needed to rid himself of the Mobian Empire once and for all.

***

Spike had arrived in Downunda at 9:30 that day. He, too, was equipped with a radar system. Unlike Knuckles and Enerjak, he and Rouge would require radar, as would Packbell. However, at the time, none of them knew they were practically racing each other, except for Enerjak and Spike. Downunda was unseasonably warm- 80 degrees in mid-November. Spike did not even know where to begin in this fairly large region. The city was quite big, and the surrounding villages and hamlets were going to be Hell to search through. He hoped that his radar Enerjak had given to him would lead him in the right direction, or at least somewhat near the target. He rounded a corner and smacked right into Rouge the Bat.

***

Packbell neared a small lake that seemed to shine like crystal. As he sat on a rock near the edge, his radar went wild. He dove into the lake and looked around. A Chaos Emerald was hidden in a small crag under the beautiful paradise lake. He grabbed it and lept out of the water.

"Got one," he said victoriously. He retracted his feet and enabled his hover jets. He glided through the forest, nearing the outer rim of the greenery, coming close to the Badlands.

***

Knuckles climbed up a large tree that had caught his attention. As he neared the canopy of the forest, he saw another Master Emerald piece on the longest branch. He jumped and glided in the air, then grabbed the shining prize. He continued to glide in the breeze until he saw Enerjak in a clearing. He dropped from gliding and forced himself down with his fists down. As he landed, he smashed into Enerjak.

***

Rouge and Spike both got up from where they had fallen. Rouge looked him in the face and saw that it was undeniably Spike, despite being somewhat scarred. She lept up and punched him in his mouth. He recoiled and grabbed his laser pistol and aimed for her. He fired rapidly, but she ducked. She reached out and grabbed her own gun and they exchanged fire in the streets of Downunda. People ducked into houses or ran for cover as they blasted at each other. Several fruit stands and street vendors fell victim to the deadly light beams as they ripped through the naked streets. Rouge dove behind a table and fired at Spike. When he retaliated, she grabbed a pumpkin and flung it at him. It struck him in the face, and the weight and force knocked him back. He jumped back up and lept into the air, and was gone. She looked around and saw his shadow running on the roof of a small shop. She climbed the small ladder on the wall and followed after him.

***

"You're still alive?" Knuckles said in disgust.

"Yes. It will take more than mere lava to kill me-you forget I have the power of 11 Chaos Emeralds in me."

"I thought I smashed that." 

"You did, but I drew it in. I have a certain bond with Chaos Energy. I can draw it in from the nearest source. Once I have enough Emeralds, I will grow even more."

"How many do you have?"

"One piece of the Master now. And you, my adversary?"

"Same."

Enerjak laughed evilly.

"I think this will be a fun contest. You and Rouge against Spike and me."

"Spike?"

"Yes. He works for me now, and I have sent him on the same route as you sent Rouge."

"How did you know about that?"

"I can see and know anything on this planet."

"So, a contest, eh, Enerjak?" he changed the subject.

"Yes. Whichever can stay alive and collect the most Emeralds wins."

"Sounds good. Meeting point is Andonia at 7 P.M. tomorrow."

"That is more than enough time for me!"

"Any later than 7 and you forfeit."

"I shall be there before you, echidna!"

"You're on Enerjak!"

Enerjak lept into the air and flew off. Knuckles ran to a new signal.

***

Packbell had signaled the ship for a transport. He now sat in the control cockpit of a small ship that resembled Robotnik's old Egg-O-Matic. He flew low to the ground in the Badlands. He neared the lava pits when his radar began to beep. He sped up and saw a glimmer near the largest pit. He flew closer and grabbed a Master Emerald piece that was suspended in the air. He tuned in to see where else his radar would lead him. The greatest concentration of signals was in Downunda. He ascended higher into the air and shot off to Downunda. He would get as many as he could there, then find the next best place. He neared the Great Ocean.

***

Rouge ran across the rooftop, seeing no sign of Spike. As she neared the edge, she lept off and grabbed onto the next roof. As she neared a small education center, her radar beeped very loudly, so much so that it hurt her ears. She ran to a small house and looked on the roof. There, in the shadows were three Emerald shards and one Chaos Emerald.

"Hello, hello." she muttered. She grabbed them and put them in her bag. She looked around and jumped off the roof.

***

Spike had lost Rouge and now he was in the main business district of Downunda. He looked around and saw an odd glow near the Downunda Express train. He caught a glimpse of green and sped off to grab onto it before the train left. As it began to pull out, he lept and grabbed the outer balcony ledge on the caboose. He looked inside the cabin and saw a man with several Emerald pieces. He walked inside and neared the man.

"Excuse me, sir," he said with fake politeness.

"Yes, what do you want?" the man said in a thick Downundan accent.

"I see you have- what is that- 5 Master Emerald pieces?"

"5 jewels, yes. And?"

"I happen to be on a quest for those. Very necessary for my purpose."

"Purpose? What the Hell?"

"What do you want for them?"

"5 million Mobes each."

"No fucking way!" Spike snapped.

"That's only half the black market value!"

"Fuck the black market. I'll give you something better than 5 million Mobes-your life!"

"What the Hell do you mean?"

"Don't screw with me! I want the shards or you die now.

"You wouldn't dare try anything with all thse people around."

"Try me," Spike hissed.

"1 million Mobes apiece then."

"No! I get the shards and you live!"

"No deal!"

"Your funeral!" Spike grabbed his gun and blasted the man under the table. Several other passengers jumped at the loud blast and looked around. Spike jumped up and ran to the back door, but was stopped by two train guards with guns at well. He turned and ran back through the cabin. The guards followed after him and got on their radios to call for backup.

"Suspect is armed and dangerous!" he heard one yell.

***

Rouge walked through the small village and watched the people in the streets chatting and doing business. She glanced at her watch. It was 11-almost time for her lunch. She tuned her radar and glanced at the nearest signal. The next signal was leading her to the other side of Downunda. She walked to an airport and got a ticket for the next plane to the town of Callakia. She glanced at the time of departure. 11:30. She considered going somewhere for lunch, but decided to eat on the plane. She remembered that Downundan food was odd, a lessson learned the hard way in a previous trip to Downunda. She grimaced at the memory of fried goat brains. The plane would have normal Mobian food as an option, thank God.

***

Packbell looked over his controls in the small transport. He could see that he was nearing the coast of Downunda. He saw the people, foxes, and other Mobians basking in the sun. As he drew closer, his radar began to tick. He pulled up his map and followed the signal. He followed the beeping to the airport. 

***

Enerjak knew that if he wanted the Emeralds, he would have to cheat. He would let Spike get most of the Emeralds, then attack Knuckles and Rouge and steal thiers. He grinned at his plan.

***

Knuckles was nearing the Kalaharimi Desert, one of the most bleak landscapes on Mobius. He wrapped up to avoid sunburn and walked out into the open, glaring sunshine. He walked through the deep sand and covered his face when the occasional wind would blow. He checked his watch. 11:40. Suddenly, he felt his inner radar go off. He closed his eyes and tuned into his intuition and followed the beckoning. He glanced over and saw a quite large area of many sand dunes in a somewhat mountainous region. _Well this oughtta be fun!_ he thought. He scaled the largest and looked around. He didn't see anything, but his mechanical radar was leading him to one on the other side of the field. _Hm, must be under the dune,_ he said to himself. He jumped and glided over to the dune, then dug into it. He felt something in his hands and grabbed it.

"Got it!" he squealed triumphantly.

He looked around and saw-and felt- another near another dune. He ran over and looked behind the dune. Another one! His senses were leading him somewhere else now-inside the ancient pyramid. He frowned at that thought. He had not had good luck with pyramids-they were usually haunted. Reluctantly, he ran off to the pyramid.

***

Packbell flew above the airport to see if he could spot anything. He nearly dropped altitude when he saw Rouge. Even more shocking- the radar was going crazy, leading straight to her. He flew over to the plane and smiled. _I'll hide in here where no one will find me. When they take off, those Emeralds are mine! _He thought. He converted the ship into a small armor casing and hid in the small cargo bay under the main floor of the plane.

***

Spike egaged in a fierce battle on the train with the guards. There were many more of them, but considering that he was quite a sharp-shooter, he was winning. Whenever a guard looked up, he blasted them. When one looked another way, he blasted them. He would shoot one and then two more in rapid succession, aided by his skills as a master marksman. He blasted a window out and jumped out of the speeding bullet. He landed on the ground violently, rolling over several times before smacking his head on a rock.

***

Packbell lay in waiting in the cargo hold of the plane. He checked his computers. They had taken off 5 minutes ago. He extended a large saw from the left arm of the armor and cut through the floor, to the horror of all the passengers. Rouge jumped up.

"Packbell!" she yelled.

"Those Chaos Emeralds are mine, Rouge!"

"Never! What can you do with them?"

He chuckled. "You shall see."

He clanked his large machine over across the floor. The pilots were unaware of the activities in the cabin, but the plane's guards rushed in. Packbell turned around and picked them off one by one. Rouge dove under a seat and grabbed a tray from the seat behind her. Packbell fired at her and she held up the metal plate, making the laser richochet. It knocked out a window, and the passengers dove for cover as the pressure dropped. The pressure loss caused a vaccuum, and people held on for life to avoid flying out. Packbell clanked and clamored in an attempt to avoid being sucked out, but it was to no avail. He was flung into the wall and burst the wall out. The pilots tried to maintain the control of the plane, but it began a downward spiral.

"All passengers please find a parachute and exit the plane," the pilot announced. 

Rouge ran to grab a parachute and dove out the door that Packbell had created. She free-fell for a minute before jerking the rip-cord. She was jerked up violently, then began to float downward. Calmed for only a moment, she felt a hot laser blast by her head. She looked over and saw Packbell firing at her in his ship, now back to its original form. He flew at her, blasting his laser cannons rapidly. She grabbed vainly for a weapon of her own, but had none. She had had to put it in storage on the plane due to the security. Packball bombarded her with a steady stream of laser fire, ripping her parachute to shreds. She flung it off of her and began to glide toward him. She flapped her wings briefly to get above him and dropped on his head. She punched and kicked at him to make him lose control of the ship. He fought back, but the ship was now uncontrollable. She grabbed his legs and flung him over the edge and then took control of the ship. She watched him fall to the ground below.

***

Packbell crashed onto the ground in the small Downundan countryside. He jumped up and glanced over at the seemingly lifeless figure on the other side of the train tracks. It couldn't be! It was! Spike! He walked over to Spike and kicked him, waking him from his sleep. Spike looked up and yelped at the site of his former boss.

"Packbell! You're alive?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Spike."

"Where did you fall from?"

"Actually, from a plane in the sky. What were you doing there? Have you been there since my Control Ship was destroyed?"

"No. I am on a bit of a quest for my new master."

"New master?"

"That's right."

Packbell glanced him over. "And who might he be?"

"The new leader of the Dark Legion, Enerjak."

"Enerjak? I've heard of him. What kind of quest?"

"I am searching for the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald shards."

"You are?!"

"Yes. He needs them to regain his strength and power."

"I, too, am on a search for Emeralds. I will supercharge myself and you will not need a Dark Legion"

"My loyalty is to Enerjak." Spike said.

"You forget who hired you, trusted you, and gave you power."

"The Dark Legion gave me power. You did nothing but make me work for your evil cause. I curse you, vile robot!"

"How dare you! We were once allies, friends but no longer! From this day forward we are mortal and immortal enemies!"

"May I never see your wretched mechanical face again!" Spike spat on him.

"You will pay and pay dearly for that, hedgehog!"

"We'll see when Enerjak becomes a God."

"Or when I do!"

"You shall not get the chance, Packbell! Meet us all in Andonia tomorrow at 7!"

"You will regret the day you were born!" Packbell hissed as he flashed away. 

***

Enerjak had contacted his Legionnaires, and now every Dark Legionnaire on Mobius was searching for the Emeralds. Angered by Enerjak's cheating, Knuckles did the same. Sonic, Sally, and Tails now were in the Emerald Hunt as well. Tails had taken the Tornado/Cyclone out of the shed and was searching the most dangerous places for Emeralds. Sonic searched through the forests and mountains, and Sally searched the cities of Mobius. The Emerald Hunt was now beginning to heat up. Before long, it was 10 o'clock. The Legionnaires and Enerjak met up to discuss their day, and the Mobians did the same. Packbell, having lost all his Emeralds, returned to his ship to prepare another plan-attack on Andonia. 

***

Enerjak laughed at his troops. 

"You have all done well! I have been watching the Mobians and we are now slightly ahead. Tomorrow is the big day! We must retain our lead over them. Rest good to prepare for tomorrow! You shall all be rewarded when I gain my power!"

Spike walked up to Enerjak after the meeting.

"Master, I need a word with you!"

He led Spike to his personal tent. "Come in, Spike."

Spike sat down.

"Now, what is the matter?" Enerjak asked.

"Today, I ran into Packbell, my old boss."

"And?"

"He is after the Emeralds as well."

"He is!" Enerjak seemed upset.

"Yes, but he lost his Emeralds to Rouge the Bat."

"So he has none, heh heh heh. That should be interesting."

"We should not underestimate Packbell. He is very powerful."

"And I am not?" Enerjak asked.

"I do not mean that. I know him-he will do something very sinister. I have challenged him for tomorrow at Andonia."

"I know what we should do. You go to Andonia tomorrow morning and wait there for me. I will meet you there at 5. If he tries anything, we will obliterate him."

"Yes, master."

Spike walked out of the tent and back to his own to go to sleep.

***

Sonic, Sally, Tails, Rouge, and Knuckles totaled up their Emeralds. 

Sonic, always the leader, stood before the small gathering.

"Give your reports," he said.

Tails and Sally went first, having had somewhat uneventful searches. Knuckles stood up and looked over the small group.

"An old enemy of mine is back. Enerjak is in the search for the Emeralds for his own power. I have encountered him several times already today. We are now in a contest to see who can find the Emeralds first, and fastest."

"I too have met former enemies. Not just one, but two," Rouge began.

"Who?" Sally asked.

"Packbell and Spike. I don't think either one knows what the other is doing, tho. Packbell attacked me on the plane, Spike I met up with in Downunda." She began to recount the story of her meetings with both, including how she had stolen Packbell's small ship and his Emeralds.

"This complicates things," Sonic said.

"We need a better plan," Tails said.

"I know," Sonic replied. "And I have one."

"Go ahead, Sonic," Sally said.

"Tomorrow morning, I will go to Andonia and meet with Robert and Amelia. Tails, you meet me there at noon. Rouge, you get there at 3. Sal, meet us at 5. Knux will be there at 6 sharp. Continue the Emerald hunt, but remember your respective arrival times."

"Good idea!" Rouge piped up.

"Tails, tomorrow at some point, contact Geoffrey and tell him to have the military on high alert."

"Got it, Sonic!"

"Now, we need rest for tomorrow!" Sonic said in his best kingly voice.

***

**__**

THE NEXT MORNING

***

Spike pulled into the Andonian airport and left to go find a hotel in the city. On the other side of town, Sonic arrived at the palace to the warm welcome of Robert and Amelia Powalski. They rushed Sonic into the palace to discuss recent events.

Sonic and they sat at the large meeting room table in the Andonian conference room retelling the story of when they first met for the other Andonian officials. 

"I'll never forget when Rouge and I went to Packbell's Titania base to rescue you from the liquid nitrogen," Robert chuckled.

"I'll never forget when you did rescue me!" Sonic laughed.

"Or our battle on the sheild base in the Forest of Illusion!" Amelia said with a sly grin.

"Good times, but things now are grim," Sonic changed the subject.

"How so?"

Sonic told them the story of the past day. He recounted Rouge's details of her meetings with Spike and Packbell, how Knuckles had found Enerjak alive and well, and of the contest.

"Oh dear!" Robert sighed in his Andonian accent.

"And to think we've scheduled the news to report your visit here!" Amelia gasped.

"Unless Packbell, Spike, or Enerjak are here then it won't be a problem," he replied.

"Good. The photo-op is in 10 minutes."

"Good. Get it over with! I hate reporters!" Sonic sneered.

"They have helped mold public opinion in Andonia for years," Amelia defended.

"I know, but they bug me!" he winked at her.

"Us too sometimes to be honest," Robert replied.

***

Across town, Spike stood near a store window and watched the report of Sonic's visit to King Robert and Queen Amelia Powalski. 

"Well, well. I see Enerjak was not the only one with some foresight." he hissed under his breath.

He walked over to a street and hailed a taxi speeder to the palace. The speeder sped through the bustling city streets, and the driver asked for Spike's destination.

"The Palace."

"Yes, sir."

Spike reached down and grabbed his laser pistol and blasted the driver, then took over the taxi. Spike drove like a maniac, cutting through the other speeders and cars, whipping around lanes on the sidewalk, and dashing down alleyways. He glanced at the small navigation computer and pressed the control accelorator down harder. Other speeders and cars jerked out of his way as he was now pushing 100 and headed for the palace.

***

Packbell stood in the main conference room of the ship, directing his troops on their next course of action.

"At precisely 10 AM, we will strike. Our first target will be the palace itself. After we take out the palace, we will go after the rest of the city. If Sonic, Knuckles, Spike or this Enerjak are anywhere in the city, we will get them!"

***

Spike could see that he was getting closer to the palace as he slinked the taxi forcefully around other speeders and cars. He saw the palace approaching and pressed the accelorater harder. He crashed into the palace and jumped out of the car as it flew into a wall. He landed on the floor of the main foyer, grabbed his gun, and ran to find Sonic.

***

Sonic was in the main dining room, having breakfast with Robert and Amelia when Spike kicked in the door. The two Powalskis jumped up and Sonic barked to them to get out. They ran to the door and Sonic grabbed his own gun. The brothers stood in a standstill.

"So, brother. You found me." Sonic said.

"So you know," Spike replied.

"Yes. Packbell told me and Uncle Chuck verified."

"Ah. How is the old man? Haven't seen him since Robotnik put a hit out on him for espionage in Mobotropolis."

"He is dying, but he did manage to tell me about you."

"Ah. So I guess you wondered what made me this way, right?"

"Kinda."

"Well, I was 10 when you were born. I could see that our parents loved you more, and I knew that the war was Hell. We were losing to the Overlanders. I enlisted and lied about my age. After the war, rather than be taken out by Robotnik, I decided to become a hired gun. I never thought I would see you again."

"Why didn't you tell me that night at the palace?" Sonic asked.

"Because I had a job to do. I knew about Packbell. I knew that he was ruthless and had no mercy. It was good to work for him. He trusted me. Now I work for Enerjak alone."

Sonic started to say something, but lost his words when he heard people screaming. He and Spike ran over to the window and saw a battleship entering the city, attacking the buildings and people.

"Dammit, it's Packbell!" Spike yelled. He grabbed his small communication phone and dialed Enerjak.

"Enerjak, Packbell is in Andonia. He's attacking the city! Please come quickly."

"I'll be there in a moment," he replied.

Spike slammed the small phone shut and looked back at Sonic.

"We'll finish this later!" he promised.

***

The Andonian army came out in full force, attacking Packbell's ship. The ship fought back quite well, knocking down the small planes in large numbers. Robert and Amelia stood in the war room, directing the defense moves. They ordered the large cannon to fire the super beam. It did, and blew away a large part of the ship. 

"Use some of our bombs!" Robert commanded.

"Yes, your majesty."

The bombs shot out of their storage chutes and pelted the battleship. Packbell began to wish he had thought twice about this attack. He flung his cape around and disappeared, then reappeared in the palace. He threw his cape around himself again, and disguised himself as a statue.

***

It was now noon, and both Enerjak and Tails arrived at the palace. Tails looked for Sonic, and Enerjak immediately searched for Spike. Sonic and tails met in the conference room, and Spike and Enerjak walked down the hallways. As they walked, they neared the section of hallway where the statues were located. As they walked, talking about Packbell and recent events, Packbell jumped out of the disguise and smashed through the floor. All three fell into the room where the nitrogen freezing took place. Spike kicked Packbell and thre him over and off a flight of stairs. Packbell fired his right arm cannons, and Spike grabbed his gun, and shot Packbell in the arm. Enerjak jumped up and slammed his fists together, causing a barrage of magic to ring out. Packbell recoiled and jumped up, smashing into Enerjak and knocking him to the ground hard.

***

Sonic had contacted Sally, Rouge, and Knuckles and told them to get to Andonia. They all arrived together and met up with Sonic. They sat talking with Robert and Amelia in the War Room.

"I think we have to go after the three of them now!" Sonic said.

"He's right," Tails agreed.

"I found enough for a Chaos Emerald!" Rouge spoke up.

"I have lots of shards!" Sally said.

They emptied their Emeralds and Knuckles took the shards in his hands. He said something in ancient Echidna and the shards welded together. They had almost a half of the Master Emerald!

"Now let's go find Enerjak!" he hissed.

***

Packbell threw Spike over a ledge, but he jumped back over the side and kicked him in the robotic jaw. Packbell opened his chest and readied a large cannon, but Enerjak shot out a blast of magic at him, striking him in his chest. He was standing by the opening to the freezing chamber and tried to regain his foothold after being knocked back. He fell over and Enerjak threw his hand out, turning the freezer on. The liquid nitrogen poured into the chamber, freezing Packbell.The small platform rose with Packbell in the block of nitrogen. Enerjak ripped a pipe off of a wall and ran over to the block.

"Time to rid myself of this menace once and for all!" he screamed. He swung the pipe and smashed into the frozen android. The block began to crack and split, then finally smashed completely. Shards of Packbell were now all over the room. Enerjak looked over at Spike.

"Let's get to the throne room!" he barked.

***

Spike and Enerjak ran into Sonic and the others in the hallway.

"The game ends here, Enerjak!" Knuckles said forcefully.

"Not quite, Knuckles." he replied. He reached down and grabbed his Emeralds. 4 Chaos Emeralds and all the shards circled around him, then converged on his chest. He grew and smashed out the roof of the palace.

"I now have the absolute power!" he roared. Knuckles looked out the hole in the roof at him. 

"Now what?" Sonic asked.

Spike glanced at the Mobians and ran over Knuckles, grabbing his Emerald.

"I will not let him steal all the power that I have worked so hard for!" he yelled.

The remaining 3 Chaos Emeralds and the other shards powered Spike and he flew after Enerjak. Enerjak was still in the sky, calling out to them.

"Citizens of Mobius, obey me and I will be magnanimous in my victory. Oppose me and you shall rue the day you go against the great Enerjak!"

"You are nothing but a fake!" Spike yelled.

"Spike, go back and take care of Knuckles and the others!"

"No! I do all the work and you get the power! Well no more, Enerjak!"

"You fool! Do you know who you are dealing with?"

"Consider this, Enerjak. There is always someone better, stronger, smarter, more powerful than you!" Spike boomed.

"No one has more power than I!"

Spike flew up to him and grabbed his head.

"I do!" Spike siphoned the Chaos energy out of Enerjak, reducing him to nothing but the shriveled old echidna he really is. He was now Dmitri again, and he fell to the ground below.

Spike now was as powerful as Perfect Chaos. Knuckles knew there was only one thing to do. He summoned his guardian powers to call on the Ancient Walkers. The three large Tiki heads shone like a thousand suns and attacked Spike.

"What? No!" he yelled as the sucked his power out and back into the Emerald. Spike screamed as they ripped him to shreds. He fought back with his magic powers, but finally he collapsed under the pressure of the Ancient Walkers. He gave a final scream as his soul exploded, throwing his body into a million pieces everywhere. The Big Three were now gone. The Ancient Walkers flew down to Andonia.

"Let this a lesson be," one began, "For all those who desire power to see."

Another finished the thought. "When the Ultimate Power you do steal, Careful of the way you feel."

The third spoke up now. "For when you think you have it all, your greed will surely make you fall!"

They disappeared in a bright flash, leaving the Master Emerald at Knuckles's feet. Locke and the Brotherhood of the Guardians appeared before them.

"My son, you have done well. Now, go to the coast of Mobotropolis and look West. Bring your Emerald. I must go now. Son- good job." Locke said. Knuckles and the others flashed away and were now looking out from the docks of Mobotropolis. The Floating Island was back. Kncukles had saved his island, and in the process, the three enemies of Mobius were now gone.

THE END


End file.
